User talk:Bond em7/Archive39
Keeping you busy Ck and I just started a rp at Phoebe's apartment. Feel free to join in! Echostar 23:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Update: Ck and I have become two desperate women who are riding on your posts to continue with our rps. We are in need of warm, fuzzy feelings from the rp with Mary, Teresa wishes to continue talking with Ferlen, Charity needs her little sis, and we would like to possibly start even more rps to keep us all busy but happy. So we humbly ask you to come down from your Super-Bowl high, or from wherever you are, and rp with us! :D Echostar 04:20, February 2, 2015 (UTC) As you're making your rounds Your post on Teresa Black/House and Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie :) Echostar 13:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry... I honestly forgot I posted already last night Echostar 14:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Unbelievable I can't believe it. I searched around the Harry Potter wikia, and I can't find a page on Familiars!!! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :I thought there was canon evidence that Mrs. Norris was Filch's familiar? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Familiars Though the term was never used, Fawkes was de facto such, as to large degree was Mrs. Norris. Alex Jiskran 17:08, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RPs Dungeon Staircase Large Office The course of true love never did run smooth 19:27, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Current state Ciaran Rookou is gone, completely, right? Because I'm thinking of having the new Minister donate the ancestral home, ghosts and all, as a relocation site for Lil Bundles, and Ciaran, were he around, would obviously need to be consulted. Alex Jiskran 13:49, February 3, 2015 (UTC) The search for lost times When I pulled up your talk page, it was showing messages for December 2013, and nothing, not even Archives, for 2014. That was the reference. The universe seems to have righted itself, however. Thanks for the confirmation, I'll talk to whoever takes over Lil Bundles, see if we can't put my page making to use. :) Alex Jiskran 13:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) CHARITY IS DATING ASH Whaaat? FOr real? Do you know why Marla is in Nora's office? SHould I post in the Dormitories? It's only tuesday ;( 15:31, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Calendar? Hey! I was wondering if maybe you would mind updating the Calendar? (Mostly because I'm pretty sure Aydan's bday has passed by at this point :P) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:06, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, having attempted to do it once myself, I'm aware it's a lengthy process. :) If you don't have time now, don't worry about it. I just wanted to put it on your radar. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:12, February 3, 2015 (UTC) RP? You could bring Jaeslya into that Head Dormitories RP :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:44, February 3, 2015 (UTC) GM post So, did Faith drop unconscious too? And they're both going to be that way for a few days? Is that what I'm getting? The course of true love never did run smooth 23:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Still here? If not, that's fine. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 02:08, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Jaina and Faith Of course they are :P. 12:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Happily Stalking I thoroughly enjoyed stalking Jaina and Faith's rp... Teresa could give Jaina a few pointers on Legilimency :P Jaina and Faith are closer than I originally thought... that'll be an interesting twist once Hogwarts freezes over... and maybe Joseph will eventually be exonerated :) Great rp! Echostar 14:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Do you think I should move on to the next lesson for the 2nd years? No one's really posting anymore...And please don't say I'm the teacher I can do what I want; that really isn't helpful :P 15:19, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Fellow Stalker Or the cursing :P I think the Order was definitely their stepping-stone into the Auror office... and Lily was slowly corrupted in many ways... Ashley began questioning herself... but I don't really think it was completely the Order's fault they turned out the way they did... though abandoning Ashley didn't help. Echostar 16:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'll keep that in mind. So... Teresa's books would have a lot of information about souls, though it's not something she studied directly. Did you want to go that route, or wait for the skirmish with Emily? Echostar 16:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :How quickly do you see Lily making the decision to leave? Echostar 16:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) You would think... With it being my own event, I would've remembered. Oops. He'll make it up to her. ;) In other news... when do we get to RP Faith and Jaina? :P How long is she gonna be out for? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Because that's not gonna terrify Faith at all.... The course of true love never did run smooth 17:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough. So speaking of the dance. Is Ash gonna ask Charity? Or does she have to drop subtle hints too? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:06, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Makes sense. I'll stop looking for dresses for her then. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:10, February 4, 2015 (UTC) No Ok, fine. :P Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:33, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Your talk page is strange and making things complicated. ;) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Because it just reverts back to 2013. :P Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) See, strange and difficult. ;) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Healing How does one fix this issue? I know that Claire doesn't really have a huge knowledge of Legilmency and the effects it has, so if you have any suggestons, that would be great. :D Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 19:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Elle Bubbles! Yeah, it can be archived :) Echostar 20:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Thanks for unblocking the page :D I wasn't sure if it was just me that couldn't edit it or something. No, I spoke to Alyssa about it and she said that Aubree wants the year off, something like she feels guilty for letting the team down last year. I tried to convince her, but she said she's going to miss this year. And Alyssa wanted Mark to join instead :) Emma tigerlily 20:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Hole-y words What happened to Becky's Odyssey quote? : P Alex Jiskran 21:26, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Curiouser and curiouser... So, why is Ferlen suspicious of Lily, exactly? Echostar 14:19, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh, guru Bandai, I need advice again XD. In DADA for the third years, Faith asks Deonte what makes her think they couldn't try. : a) Should she let them try? : b) Would a third year even be able to do anything? I know Harry Potter managed it in his third year, but he was a special case. 15:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: History Trip If she somehow manages to learn that it happened, she can come see Abigail anytime :) The course of true love never did run smooth 15:14, February 5, 2015 (UTC) XD Bandai, rememberwho you're talking to. I don't do ''lesson plans :P 15:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Turns out it's just the interview. My Dad told me it's too cold to go look at the car today. (Nasty negative temps... windchills...) so we'll do that tomorrow. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 15:35, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Opportunity? Since Oscar and Melinda are both rather good artists, if you ever want to maybe RP them in Hogsmeade (if it's possible for Melinda to be there), then I'm up for it :D Something for them to bond over. Just an idea. 15:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) : Sounds great :) 15:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Is it okay if Nora goes to visit Jaina? 15:56, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Lockdown She mentioned that to me briefly- I hope it goes well for her. You up for another rp? Echostar 18:55, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :That sounds good- either that or Ace/Gwen? Echostar 18:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Would Nora have found out she performed Legilimency on Faith? 20:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Things It's so hard to tell with the interview I think I'd be good at it... with training. I don't have any formal training for what they'd hire me to do... just lots of experience I've gained from real life... If it's close by, and she goes with Melinda... Charity's okay with it. She didn't say anything of the magical unicorns. And Faith's poor brain right now is too weak to try and... not say things. She's not gonna tell him about why Jaina was doing Legilimancy, or that she has feelings for him. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 20:16, February 5, 2015 (UTC) User blog:Lissyboo/I couldn't do it! By chance, you want anyone who's listed there that isn't the first six? I love yooou Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 20:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :There's an old 2013 version?? And that's okay. I'd ask if you would like to rp, but you seem overly busy~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 20:44, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Not too sure. Tomorrow is my birthday, plus school. There's a possibility, though. I positively won't be available saturday so it's a safe bet tomorrow. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 20:49, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :LOL. Thank you xD Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 20:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Never Cease to Amaze Me How did Ash know???? And congrats on 31,000 edits! Echostar 20:07, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Caught! If Melinda ''always reads Charity's mail, she would've known from the get-go Charity was lying about letters from work. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 20:15, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Good News, Bad News So, the good news is that I'll be around all morning and afternoon. I know that Bryans hasn't posted yet on the Emily rp, but if you wanted to do the battle today I'll be around to rp it, or any other rps you wanted to do. The bad news is that my grandfather had a stroke, so I'll be around since my parents didn't want me there. He's in his 90s and in poor health, so it's doubtful he'll 'bounce back', but we don't know much else yet. Echostar 15:40, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :If you'd like to start the battle rp, I'm game for that :) Otherwise, Ace and Gwen? Echostar 16:02, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Jaina Missing you too The reason I left was because of one of the crats, I won't speak it hear but if ever want to tell you i'll pm you in chat sometime. I'm just reluctant to be here because of them..It feels stupid but i'm not sure... Just realised Connor is basically the spiritual son of Phoebe Buffay (from "Friends") :P Alex Jiskran 07:27, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hihihi Hey Bond! Could we do a Lily/Luca rp soon? :P x RE Sounds great :) I'll find somewhere, you follow? 14:28, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Luca and Lily Okay! Just owl me when the rps are done. :P x When it rains, I like drinking hot chocolate and watching Disney movies. -Jaye Teresa So, would the rp between Renee and Teresa happen before the birthday dinner? Echostar 19:25, February 9, 2015 (UTC) A Helping Hand So, I couldn't just ask you to create Ash's house and greenhouse and just expect you to do it all by yourself, now could I? :P So, since I stay up much later than you, I thought I'd do some image hunting. If you hate all of the images... well then you're far pickier than I ever expected. :P These are the mansions I found. And these are the greenhouses I found. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 06:20, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Bedroom I want Ash's bedroom to be my room :P Nice choice. Echostar 15:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Jaina Morning! I was just wondering if the Jaina/Déonté rp was over...you seem to have left it open-ended :P 15:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Gotcha. Also...can a person have an insect patronus? 15:21, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Okay. Would it be just one butterfly or several? I know with bigger things there's only one, but with little bugs... : 15:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Mostly for Echo, but also for me... I love all the pages for Ash's castle. (Castle took me by surprise lol). Glad I could sort of pretend to help. :P Also, where should we start the Ferlen/Renee RP? His office? Hers? Someplace else? JK I found your post, and posted in return. The course of true love never did run smooth 16:05, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm up for starting it now if you think you have time. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:34, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey. I know sometimes you get on chat around now...I think we need you. There's a troll. He won't leave. He's trying to say I'm cybr-bullying him, but I'm just trying to stay civil and get him back in line. 21:14, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Seriously? What purpose did it serve to ban me? Bill O´Reilly :U (talk) 21:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Something I never back at you for.... Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Success is defined as... Being offered a job, and no cavities at the dentist in the same day. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 19:41, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :Given that the dentist and I really aren't bffs.... I'm going with they're pretty close to the same level. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Black Screen How far can rps go before we resort to black screen? Echostar 20:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Something I've Been Wondering Why does it simply say 'Ferlen' on his talk bubble instead of Ferlen Black? Also, btw, he's no longer Draco's PA :) Echostar 13:02, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ugh Do you know how to solve the "I-had-a-great-post-for-class-but-now-I-can't-remember-it" problem? XD 14:08, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : You're so helpful :P XD I'll try. : 14:13, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Ferlesa Did you want to post on Ferlesa? I can see you've been busy with the Ministry rps- I'm catching up now :) Echostar 17:31, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Whoops Yep, I did. We'll just say she went home :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Owls Yep. I just wasn't sure how to respond to them... :/ The course of true love never did run smooth 00:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Record Time Part of the process to becoming a pastor is doing some psychological testing. (No one wants a con-man, convicted felon... etc etc leading a church) It's supposed to take like 4 hours. I think I finished in like... just under and hour and a half. :P The secretary told me she's never seen someone finish so fast. So basically... I'm here. Loved your blog. The end. The course of true love never did run smooth 17:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Updates I know you wanted to know when I was back, I think i'm going to stay put. If I ever am able to be rollback again I just though about maybe switching departments to Sorting, I just love reading the stories of the witches and wizards and being the one to say Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw! I realise I should have picked sorting from the start haha. Anyway, I should be able to be back as long as the baby doesn't give me too much trouble :P Pleaaaaase? c: Hey, Bond! Well, I have a character who has four siblings and I was hoping you could make one of them? I'd explain more but their history is a bit complicated, so its easier to just read his history. xD Oli is doing their oldest sister, Charlotte, Liv roleplays their half-brother (the Blake siblings are unaware of their blood relations to him), Cloud Rosendale, and a few users rp their other family members from the Cloud Family. c: There's Butter, Brocky, Oli, Mullins (Not so sure about him), etc. Liv and I were brainstorming who'd be a great roleplayer that could roleplay one of the girls (Daisy/Phoebe) and you came up, since you're a great roleplayer and all. Anyways, let me (or Livia) know as soon as you can? Thanks! x If people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane. -Jaye Teresa's Thoughts About Lily https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pf6HQpBztMkZ0WK0zYwh-tXsLF4aBo9fD4qpgt495uM/edit?usp=sharing :) Echostar 02:59, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Safe House still a go? Did you still want me and Lyss to RP Renee and Elvira going through Lily's safe house? I feel like that case is sort of winding down, and that their perusal of the place is sort of out of sync with the rest of what's happening IC at this point. If you still want us to, we will though. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 05:47, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :I got distracted and missed the owl until now..Sorry :P Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Elle's frown? Does she... like Thomas? Or is she just surprised to see Thomas there with Carmen? :P The course of true love never did run smooth 19:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) LILY First off, Ck and I are both dying on the inside with Phoebe's charm bracelet. Sooo sad and perfect and beautiful and ugh and just omg. :P Secondly, what's happening with the case? Is Ferlen going to talk to Ashley? Is there gonna be a time jump back to real time and Lily's going to die? *sobs* Echostar 19:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Calculations for Reference I believe these calculations are correct for the Ferlesa baby: Due Date IC: Wednesday, July 24, 2024 Due Date OOC: Saturday, April 18, 2015 Sooo that gives us exactly 2 months to rp, make IC and OOC decisions, etc. :) I'm home sick today (Seriously. After a 4 day weekend. :P), so if you want to start any more rps, I'm up for it. Echostar 14:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Well, today's a good day for the Lily/Ashley rp, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to wait for other people to come on to get their reactions ;) I'm also up for a Ferlesa and/or Gwen/Adelina rp :) Echostar 14:39, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Jenna? Ck, told me you were going to kill of Jenna, but since i'm back theres no reason to right? I really loved her as a character, we could always do a catch up rp if you wanted, because i'm afraid I can't kill her off. RE: Jenna Oh okay, just please tell me when shes recovered. I really liked her :P RE:Jenna perfect! I can live with that thanks! Jenna How will Jenna recover? And can Mary be a hero? :D Echostar 17:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Would the potion used to cure Mary be able to cure Jenna? Or would it require some modification? Echostar 17:51, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Her illness made her weak, made her faint, and left her so dizzy she was unable to function. It was an internal illness that constantly attacked her, which is why Lily's potion was meant to combat internal illness in general. Echostar 18:08, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: If you can't, its okay. :P Well, she'd be eight and have a twin, which Rabbit is doing. Ferlesa There was one other topic I wanted Teresa to bring up before putting that rp to bed, if you don't mind :) Echostar 19:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeeep. Yep. She'd be having two IC years (if I'm not wrong) before going to Hogwarts. And its okay. Just let me know when you have your answer. Thanks! :P RE Yeah, I'd definitely like to RP that :) You pick somewhere, and I'll follow? Re:Presents Feel free to have Ash come in during the Christmas RP if you like. :) He was invited. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:03, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Update If you want to try to start a rp before your departure, let me know. I'll be on and off, as I forced myself to attend school despite still feeling lousy. I'll be around soon after 1pm your time, as I'll be home saving my physical strength for my grandfather's funeral tomorrow. Echostar 16:12, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you Bond; I really appreciate it. Have a great trip, and I look forward to rping with you when you return! Echostar 16:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Request Yeah, of course I can :) 16:56, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Funny Story (I know you're already gone but you can read this when you get back :) ) So I had printed out Lily's story and left it on my nightstand. My mom came in to "clean" and found it. She read the whole thing and when I got home today she started praising me for what a great story that was, and I stopped her and said "No, Mom, Bond wrote that." Then she stopped and was like "Oh. Well tell him that it's excellent. So that's what you do, 'roleplay' out these stories? That's great!" :D Echostar 21:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I'm trying leaving a message this way, since your dumb talk page reverted again. :P Anyway, thanks, and soak up some warm weather for me!! The course of true love never did run smooth 01:35, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Quick Fix My pleasure! You were just missing one of your year headings. Echostar 01:50, February 22, 2015 (UTC)